Back To You
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Entah mengapa belakangan aku merasa penat terhadap semua ini. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hanya saja aku ingin melepas ini dari otakku untuk sementara. Aku ingin fokus pada diriku sendiri. Membuat diriku bahagia, melakukan apapun yang kusuka..." / Aku juga ingin melupakanmu, kalau bisa.. batin Mamori, merasa perih setelahnya.
1. Apa?!

akhirnyaaaaa... saya kembali.. *nangis sesenggukan* setelah bertahun tahun tersesat di dunia antah berantah akhirnya saya pulang ke fandom tercinta.. ini fic pertama saya setelah jadi silent reader sampai hiatus selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. beberapa chapter awal udah saya bikin waktu tahun 2013an, dan sisanya di tahun ini. jadi seandainya ada pembaca yang menemukan perbedaan entah dari pendalaman karakter atau gaya bahasa. tolong maafkan akuuu... *mewek lagi* meski begitu, selamat membaca.. _

 **KESEMPATAN KEDUA**

 **Story Kiyone Hiruma**

 **Desclaimer Riichiro Inagaki Yusuke Murata**

 **Chapter 1 Apaa?!**

Wajah cantik Mamori Anezaki terlihat bagitu ceria hari ini. Langkah kali yang membawanya menaiki tangga sebuah bangunan apartemen terlihat ringan dan bersemangat. Koper besar dia tarik susah payah melewati setiap anak tangga sedangkan satu tas ransel ukuran sedang berada di punggungnya. Bobot dari keduanya tak mengurangi _mood_ gadis itu yang memeng sedang bersemangat.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia telah mendapat ijin dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih mandiri. Dia sudah masuk universitas, tidak ada salahnya hidup mandiri, menyewa apartemen, bekerja sambilan dan sebagainya. Untuk itu, hari ini dia pindah ke apartemen yang sekarang dia tuju. Dilantai tiga sebuah gedung apartemen yang tak jauh letaknya dari Universitas Saikyou.

Sebenarnya Mamori menemukan beberapa apartemen lain yang bagus dan dekat dengan Saikyoudai tapi tempatnya terlalu ramai. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak terlalu berisik adalah tempat ini. Entah mengapa, meski dekat dari pusat kota lingkungan disekitar sini terasa tenang dan nyaman.

Mamori berhenti untuk bernafas tepat di lantai dua. Lelah juga menarik koper besar penuh barang melewati tangga. Sambil menyanggul rambut _auburn_ nya yang panjang, Mamori mengamati sekeliling.

Diatas sana, langit sedang cerah. Warna birunya terlihat ceria dengan awan tipis yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matahari bersinar cukup hangat. Dibawahnya adalah taman apartemen yang sederhana. Ada beberapa orang yang bersantai disana, ada juga yang berlari lari kecil mengelilingi taman. Minggu pagi yang cerah memang cocok untuk aktifitas luar ruangan. Lalu di ujung tangga terbawah ada...

"Hiruma?!" Mamori mengenali dengan jelas sosok berambut _spike blonde_ , berwajah tenang hampir tanpa ekspresi, dan berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Mamori menyambar kopernya dan menariknya menaiki tangga. Alih alih menghindari pertemuan dengan kapten Wizard, suara kopernya yang berbenturan dengan tangga terlalu berisik hingga terdengar oleh sepasang telinga runcing itu.

"Oi, Menejer Jelek yang di depan! Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang yang ada di apartemen ini, bodoh!" seru Yoichi yang sekarang sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Mamori. Ah, tentu saja Yoichi langsung bisa mengenali menejernya itu. Sekali lirik saja sudah tahu.

Mamori memilih tidak menanggapi maupun menoleh. Dia hanya terus berusaha menarik kopernya.

"Oi, Menejer Jelek!" Suara Yoichi kini terdengar lebih dekat. Dia berada satu anak tangga di bawah koper besar menejernya. Koper itu memperlambat Mamori yang sedang buru buru.

"Oi, Menejer _Creampuff_!" panggil Yoichi lagi setelah tak ada jawaban.

"Apa, Hiruma? Kau tidak perlu memanggilku berkali kali. Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas," sahut Mamori.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku. Cepat minggir sana!" lanjut Yoichi, menendang pelan koper Mamori.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berbelok..." Mamori menarik kopernya hingga sampai di lantai tiga. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadapi Yoichi. "Haaahhh... Sudah, kan? Berjalanlah sana sesukamu sampai manapun kau mau."

Yoichi tidak berkomentar sementara Mamori mulai berputar bersama kopernya.

Langkah Mamori kini lebih ringan dengan lantai datar dimana roda kopernya bisa menggelinding mulus. Awalnya senyum ceria terlihat di bibir Mamori namun saat dia melewati setengah dari koridor terbuka lantai itu, senyumnya digantikan oleh kedut jengkel di dahinya. Pasalnya seseorang dibelakangnya terus mengikuti Mamori dari tadi.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan mengikutiku terus, Hiruma!" ucap Mamori memandang langsung dua mata beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Apa?! Siapa yang mengikutimu, Menejer Jelek? Gadis jelek sepertimu mana ada yang mau mengikuti!" sahut Yoichi galak.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau berjalan di belakangku terus?" Mamori berkata tidak kalah galaknya.

"Aku mau pulang ke apartemenku, memangnya salah?"

"Eh?!" Kekesalan Mamori luruh seketika kemudian berubah menjadi satu keterkejutan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka apartemen kapten timnya ada di sini, lantai ini, bangunan ini.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Mamori. "Yang mana apartemenmu?"

Yoichi mendecak tapi dia menganggukkan dagu ke salah satu pintu apartemen di lantai itu. "Itu, pintu paling ujung."

"Eh, yang benar?" Mamori nyengir lebar. "Tapi aneh sekali, karena apartemenku juga di sana..."

Keduanya terdiam, saling pandang dengan berbagai macam maksud. Senyum yang tadi terlihat di wajah Mamori menguap entah kemana sementara _pokerface_ Yoichi makin sulit dibaca tiap detiknya.

"Apa kau baru saja..." Mamori berkata ragu. Namun saat dia melihat tanda mengiyakan dari pertanyaannya yang belum selesai diwajah Yoichi, dirinya langsung menghambur ke pintu apartemen bersama si koper biru.

Tidak mau kalah dari Mamori, Yoichi ikut berlari ke arah yang sama. Laki laki itu sedikit mendorong Mamori dengan badannya saat Mamori merogoh rogoh saku blazer coklatnya. Yoichi yang sudah hafal luar kepala kode kunci apartemen itu langsung menekan rangkaian tombol untuk membukanya.

Mamori yang tidak ingin saingannya kali ini mendahuluinya membuka pintu, mendorong Yoichi balik. Gadis itu menekan beberapa tombol acak guna menggagalkan kode kunci Yoichi. Aksi saling dorong dan saling pencet tombol pun tak terelakkan untuk beberapa saat hingga Yoichi yang punya tenaga lebih kuat berpegangan pada kusen pintu kuat kuat dan Mamori tak bisa menyingkirkannya.

Yoichi berhasil membuat pintu terbuka lebar tapi dia tidak masuk karena Mamori yang merasa apartemen ini adalah miliknya juga mau ikut masuk. Mereka berdua terjebak di pintu, berimpitan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Minggirlah, Menejer Jelek!" ucap Yoichi.

"Enak saja! Ini apartemenku, Hiruma!" sahut Mamori tak kalah ngotot. "Kaulah yang harus minggiiiiiiiiirrrr!"

"Kau ini..."

"Yah!!" sorak Mamori begitu dia berhasil masuk lebih dulu bersama kopernya. Tapi Yoichi yang sempat terhuyung segera menyusul dan menghilangkan cengiran di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Yoichi berkata dengan kesal.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, kan? Apa-apaan kau ini?! Apartemen ini milikku. Sejak dua minggu lalu apartemen ini atas namaku. Kenapa kau bisa bilang bahwa ini milikmu?"

"Dua minggu? Pasti ada kesalahan. Pak tua itu benar benar sudah pikun!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak setahun lalu apartemen ini milikku, Menejer Bodoh! Aku membelinya."

"Kalau ini milikmu bagaimana mungkin paman yang dibawah mengatakan apartemen ini masih kosong dan memberikannya padaku?"

"Makanya kubilang ada yang salah!" Decakan Yoichi benar-bebar terdengar kesal. Dia pun berbalik keluar dengan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang di sebutnya pak tua di bawah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mamori separuh heran setan yang satu ini menyerah begitu cepah berdebat dengannya.

"Bertanya pada pak tua pikun di bawah." sahut Yoichi tanpa menoleh.

Mamoripun mengikutinya. Sebenarnya di juga ingin tahu bagaimana kesalahan seperti ini terjadi. Apalagi ini adalah apartemen pertamanya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan apartemen ini dengan mudah untuk Yoichi. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus tinggal di apartemen itu. Dia sudah terlanjur menyukai apartemen ini. Lagi pula sudah terlambat mencari hunian baru. Dan tidak mungkin juga dia kembali kerumah saat orang tuanya baru saja memberi kepercayaan, yang ada dia nanti tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Yoichi langsung membuka pintu ruang pengurus apartemen begitu dia sampai di sana. Seperti biasanya, caranya membuka pintu yang kasar mengagetkan penghuni ruangan itu. Laki laki paruh baya yang duduk dibalik meja tidak jadi menyeruput teh hangatnya. Melihat wajah Yoichi, orang itu sudah tahu kalau Yoicho sedang emosi.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya paman itu tergagap, mengerti betul kalau dia salah bicara maka riwayatnya akan cukup sampai disini saja.

"Paman, bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?" Mamori yang bertanya.

"Hal seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau berikan apartemen yang jelas jelas milikku pada Monster _Creampuff_ ini, Pak Tua?" tanya Yoichi dengan nada marah, begitupun mimik wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak mendokumentasikan semua data dengan benar?!"

"Iya, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Paman bilang apartemen itu belum ada pemiliknya. Lalu sekarang dia mengaku sidah memilikinya sejak setahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menerima uang tunai pembayarannya, Pak Tua? Kau juga yang memberiku surat suratnya." Yoichi mengeluarkan dokumen yang dimaksud dan membantingnya ke atas meja.

"Aku juga, aku juga punya." Mamori juga mengeluarkan dokumen yang sama dan meleetakkannya di samping milik Yoichi. "Paman sendiri juga yang menyerahkannya padaku."

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja, Pak Tua sialan?! Ini adalah tanggung jawabmu!"

Paman pengurus apartemen ini memandang Yoichi dan Mamori dengan tertekan. Kalau dulu Yoichi yang setan neraka itu saja sudah membuatnya tertekan, sekarang ada malaikat yang ikut menanyainya membuatnya lebih tertekan dari pada dulu.

"Paman!"

"Iya! Dulu.. ruanganku sempat terbakar, beberapa dokumen hangus dan aku terpaksa mendata kembali pemilik apartemen dengan meminta penghuninya menunjukkan dokumen. Tapi apartemen itu tidak pernah ada penghuninya. Aku benar benar lupa. Kupikir memang kosong, makanya aku bisa memberikannya kepada Nona ini. Aku benar benar lupa kalau itu milikmu," jelas paman itu takut takut.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin mencari apartemen baru sekarang. Uangku sudah habis untuk apartemen ini. Dan aku tidak mungkin membuat orang tuaku khawatir dengan pulang kerumah! Paman, bagaimana sekarang?" tuntut Mamori.

"Aku tidak mau menyerahkan apartemen itu," gumam Yoichi, seperti mengingatkan Mamori bahwa dia memiliki apartemen itu lebih dulu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memilikinya? Aku juga telah membeli apartemen itu. Apartemen itu juga milikku!" sahut Mamori.

"Aku memilikinya lebih dulu, Menejer Jelek!"

"Tapi aku juga telah membayarnya! Aku menyerahkan uangku pada paman itu yang artinya aku juga pemilik apartemen itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau minta saja uangmu kembali!"

"Eh?! Benar juga..."

"Maaf," potong paman tua itu. " Uangnya rudah kugunakan untuk merenovasi rumahku dan memperbaiki instalasi pipa air di bangunan ini. Uangnya sudah habis untuk itu. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikannya."

"Tuh! Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Uangnya habis. Lagipula aku menyukai tempat ini.."

"Aku tidak mau melepaskannya!"

"Kau ini! Mengalahlah pada perempuan!"

"Kau perempuan? Mananya, Monster Kue Sus?"

"Menyebalkan! Kau harusnya..."

"Aku punya usul," potong paman itu sekali kali. Yoichi dan Mamori yang tadinya berhadapan sibuk berdebat kini menoleh orang tua itu.

"Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan uang Nona ini, bagaimana kalau kalain tinggal bersama disana untuk sementara?"

Setan dan Malaikat itu hanya menatapnya lurus lurus.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

p.s. saya merasa nggak pd dengan fic ini. banyak kekurangan di sana sini. mohon maafkan akuuu... ToT

untuk itu mohon reviewnya yang membangun..


	2. Bagaimana kami akan?

**Chapter 2**

 **Bagaimana kami akan...?**

Mamori tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartemen-NYA dengan berbagai macam emosi di wajahnya, kesal paling terlihat. Duduk berseberangan dengannya adalah Yoichi Hiruma. Wajahnya datar dan kalem, terlepas dari matanya yang menatap Mamori penuh rencana. Rahangnya yang tegas terus mengunyah permen karet bebas gula untuk membantunya berpikir jernih.

Memang sejak 10 menit yang lalu keduanya hanya duduk saling tatap tanpa bicara, sibuk dengan rencana rencana di otak masing masing. Contohnya, Yoichi saat ini sedang berpikir mendapatkan Menejer Jeleknya ini untuk mengurus rumah dan juga dirinya. Atau Mamori yang sebuk memikirkan cara mereka tidur nanti malam dengan satu kamar yang ada. Salah satu dari mereka tidur di sofa atau... Mamori tak ingin membayangkan opsi ke dua.

Iya, mereka memang menerima usulan paman tua itu mengenai tinggal bersama sementara waktu. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena tidak ada jalan lain keduanya tidak mungkin setuju tinggal bersama.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mamori, dirinya tidak mungkin pulang kerumah karena hal seperti ini. Kalau tidak, mustahil dia diijinkan keluar lagi. Dia juga tidak mungkin mencari apartemen baru dengan uang yang hanya tersisa beberapa lembar saja di dompetnya. Selain itu, waktunya tidak memungkinkan untuk mencari apartemen yang baru. Lagipula, Mamori sudah terlanjur menyukai tempat ini.

Lalu Yoichi, dia tidak akan mau menyerahkan apartemen ini kepada Mamori. Hanya apartemen ini saja yang menurutnya paling nyaman di tinggali. Tidak berisik, tidak jauh dari pusat kota, dan dekat dengan Saikyoudai. Apartemennya yang lain tidak seperti yang disini. Dan tambahan, dia kan memiliki apartemen ini lebih dulu jauh sebelum Mamori.

"Mengurus rumah dan memasak adalah tugasmu, Menejer Jelek," gumam Yoichi memutuskan untuk tembak langsung saja.

"Apa? Lalu kau?"

"Kalau kau mau makan masakan gosong tiap saat, aku bisa melakukannya," bohong Yoichi santai. Padahal, selama ini semua makanan yang dia makan adalah masakannya sendiri.

Mamori menampakkan wajah ngeri. "Biar aku saja," putusnya kemudian.

Dalam hati Yoichi sudah nyengir lebar dengan puasnya. Tapi yang terlihat di luar ya wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kau tidur--"

"Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa," potong Yoichi cepat sebelum Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku juga tidak mau tidur disofa! Masa kita harus tidur sekamar? Seranjang?"

"Tumpuk saja bantal di tengah, selesai. Dan aku pakai kamar mandi duluan."

"Kenapa kau duluan?!"

"Karena aku berani bertaruh, kau akan menghabiskan sepanjang pagi di tempat itu!"

Mamori memberengut. Tak membantah maupun mengiyakan. Seingatnya acara mandinya hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit saja. Apa itu termasuk menghabiskan sepanjang pagi?

"Kalau begitu, Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat kau yang belanja dan mencuci piring," ucap Mamori kemudian.

"Apa kau tuli, Monster _Cream Puff_? Sudah kubilang mengurus rumah dan memasak adalah tugasmu. Termasuk belanja dan cuci piring."

"Ugh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Yoichi akan menjadikannya seperti pembantu disini.

~ioioioioio~

Siang sudah berlalu. Bulan dan bintang kini sudah menampakkan cahanyanya menyambut malam. Selesai dengan aktifitas petang mereka, orang orang mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Begitupun Mamori. Meskipun diluar lampu kota masih berkelap kelip, dia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Tidur lebih cepat bukannya tanpa alasan. Sejak tadi memang otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan tidur nanti. Karena sejujurnya, tidur seranjang dengan Yoichi Hiruma benar benar tidak ada dalam daftarnya sekarang sekarang ini. Walau dipisahkan lipatan selimut dan bantal yang sedang dia tumpuk sekarang, tetap saja namanya tidur seranjang. Lagipula, tumpukan ini mudah ambruk.

 _Aduh!_ keluh Mamori dalam hati. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat guna mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

Mamori merasa Yoichi bukan orang yang bisa berbuat seperti itu padanya. Laki laki itu memang kasar, suka memerintah dan hal buruk lainnya. Tapi di sudut hatinya, Mamori yakin Yoichi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Mamori mendongak terkejut saat pintu kamar di buka oleh Yoichi. Dia segera menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari mata laki laki itu. Pasalnya, Yoichi baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dia ke kamar untuk mencari handuk yang tak ada di kamar mandi. Jadi ya, bulir air masih memenuhi wajahnya. Sesekali menetes menuruni ujung ujung rambut depannya atau mengikuti garis rahangnya yang sempurna.

Sebelum ini, Mamori sudah sering melihat Yoichi setelah cuci muka. Tapi tidak dalam situasi ini. Situasi dimana mereka sedang tinggal dalam satu rumah dan akan berbagi kamar. Dengan dirinya yang menata bantal di tengah tempat tidur diselimuti rasa gugup. Dan penampilan Yoichi yang benar benar santai dengan hanya memakai t-shirt longgar dan celana tidurnya.

Oh, betapa semua itu terlalu tiba tiba!

"Dimana kau menaruh handuknya, Menejer Jelek?" Yoichi bertanya, pura pura tidak menyadari tingkah Mamori. Kalau tidak begitu, akan terjadi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Dan Yoichi tidak ingin salah tingkah di depan _Monster Cream Puff_ itu. Meski tak terlihat, dirinya sudah cukup gugup menghadapi situasi ini.

"Eh, apa?" Mamori tergagap.

"Handuk, dimana handuknya?" ulang Yoichi dengan tak sabar.

Tanpa buang waktu Mamori melompat turun dari ranjang kearah lemari pakaian. Lemarinya cukup besar hingga bisa dipakai berdua. Entah mengapa beberapa furnitur di rumah ini bisa di pakai berdua seperti ranjang dan lemari ini.

Mamori membuka lemari itu, pintu kanan lemari itu. Setelah mengambil handuk yang dimaksud Yoichi, dia menutupnya kembali dan menyerahkan handuk itu pada Yoichi.

"Pakaianmu ada di sebelah kanan. Yang kiri punyaku," gumam Mamori sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga di kiri." Yoichi menyerahkan handuk yang telah dipakainya itu kembali pada Mamori. Kemudian ngeloyor begitu saja kearah ranjang. Dia menghampaskan dirinya si sisi kanan ranjang, meninggalkan Mamori yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

 _Ugh!_ keluh Mamori dalam hati. Kenapa jadi dia yang tidur belakangan? Sekarang dia yang harus merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dengan hati hati. Sungguh menyebalkan!

~ioioioioio~

Kelopak mata Yoicho menggelepar sebelum benar benar terbuka. Satu tangannya mengusap pelan wajah tampan yang masih tampak kusut itu. Matanya yang mulai fokus melirik jam sialannya diatas meja. Dia bangun 10 menit lebuh awal dari alarm yang dia pasang semalam.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa dibilang semalam dirinya tidur dibawah tekanan. Tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak. Entah setan sialan mana yang menaunginya semalaman. Dia bahkan belum bisa tidur juga sampai jam 1 dini hari tadi.

Mamori memang tidak melakukan apapun tapi insomnia mendadak yang dialami Yoichi semalam adalah salah Menejer Jelek itu. Sampai Yoichi sempat mempertimbangkan untuk tidur disofa saja. Namun membayangkan rasa pegal keesokan harinya dia urung. Walau resikonya hampir sama setidaknya dengan tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya badannya tidak akan pegal.

Asal tahu saja, saat Yoichi merasakan perpindahan bobot di ranjangnya saat Mamori merangkak naik, dia menahan nafasnya. Dan baru menghembuskannya saat telinganya mendengar selimut yang di tarik.

Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Meyakinkan Menejer Bodohnya bahwa dirinya sudah tidur? Demi Tuhan, itu tidak berguna. Sungguh!

Yoichi pun meraih jam sialannya untuk mematikan alarmnya. Hati hati dia duduk di atas ranjang, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai _parquet_ kamarnya. Begitupun saat dia berdiri, pelan dan hati hati.

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa pedulinya kalau aktifitasnya mengganggu tidur Menejer Jelek itu?

 _Bodoh!_ maki Yoichi dalam hati.

Meski begitu dia tetap melirik tempat menejernya tidur. Tidak ada, _Monster Cream Puff_ nya sudah bangun duluan. Diapun menghela nafas dengan tujuan untuk tak tahu apa sebelum berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil handuk.

Yoichi berjalan kearah dapur, ingin minum dulu sebelum mandi. Tidak menduga apa yang akan dia temukan di sana, jadi dia berdiri diambang dapur tanpa bergerak.

Kenapa Menejer Jeleknya terlihat tidak begitu jelek saat ini?

Padahal dia hanya memakai _t-shirt_ tanpa lengan warna putih dan celana kulot warna _rosepink_ , wajah tanpa riasan yang hanya baru di bersihkan dengan cuci muka, dan rambut panjang yang di sanggul sekenanya. Di tambah lagi dengan spatula di tangan yang baru saja digunakan untuk membalik panekuk yang dia buat.

Yoichi mengusapkan handuk keseluruh wajahnya dengan asal. Kemudian berbalik ke kamar mandi, mengurungkan niat awalnya pergi ke dapur.

~ioioioioio~

Mamori baru saja selesai meletakkan dua piring berisi tumpukan panekuk di tempat yang berlawanan. Sarapan kali ini adalah panekuk dan madu. Dia menemukan bahan bahan itu di dapur. Tidak hanya itu, dikulkas juga ada jus, buah, dan lainnya. Beberapa bahan makanan mentah pun ada di dapur itu lengkap dengan bumbu bumbu yang tersimpan rapi di rak di atas konter dapur.

Eh, tapi aneh sekali. Terakhir Yoichi bilang kalau dia tidak bisa memasak tapi di dapurnya banyak bahan masakan begini. Apa dia bohong? Mungkin dia memang bohong. Bohong dan tidak, dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu kan?

Saat Mamori sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Yoichi memasuki dapur.

"Jangan bengong saja, Menejer Jelek. Tampangmu makin mirip idiot," Yoichi berkata. Dia langsung duduk.

"Eh? Kau ini! Sudah untung kubuatkan sarapan!" Mamori ikut duduk dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Sudah untung kuijinkan tinggal dirumahku."

Mamori bungkam seketika. Sekarang dia yakin Yoichi akan memakai kalimat itu untuk melawannya berdebat. Ah, Mamori yang malang. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menuangkan jus kedalam gelas Yoichi.

Namun perhatiannya segera teralih oleh situasi saat ini. Dia, Mamori Anezaki yang punya julukan Malaikat itu, saat ini tengah menyantap sarapan berdua dengan Yoichi Hiruma yang dikenal sebagai Setan Neraka itu. Terlebih dirumah Setan itu! Dan perlu dicatat, Mamori bahkan belum mandi

Padahal biasanya dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merias diri jika akan pergi kencan. Ini memang bukan kencan--siapa juga yang mau kencan pagi pagi buta--tapi mereka tetap makan berdua.

 _Oh, tinggal sehari saja dengannya aku sudah berpikir aneh aneh,_ pikir Mamori.

"Taruh saja piringnya di bak cuci, nanti aku yang bereskan. Aku mau mandi," Mamori berkata. Dia sudah beranjak meninggalkan panekuknya yang separuh di makan.

~oioioioioioio~

Saat ini Mamori sedang duduk bersama teman temannya di taman dekat lapangan tenis di Saikyoudai. Mereka ngobrol ngobrol khas wanita. Kalian tahu, rumpi. Sinar matahari yang hampir sampai di atas ubun ubun terhalangi panasnya oleh rimbunnya daun dan ranting dari pohon tempat cewek cewek itu bernaung.

Tawa mereka kembali terdengar saat Risu menceritakan salah satu koleksi leluconnya.

"Ehm!" Risu berdehem kemudian bicara pada Mamori, "Kau pudah pindah ke apartemen barumu kan?"

Sebatang coklat stick yang hendak di lahap Mamori terhenti sejenak. Mamori hanya mengguman saat memasukkan biskuit panjang itu kemulutnya. Tidak mengiyakan maupun mengingkari pertanyaan Risu.

"Yang mana? Yang ramai itu atau yang sepi?" Sara bertanya. Dia ingat Mamori pernah bilang soal apartemen sepi dan ramai.

"Kalau begitu kita boleh main kesana dong! Kita bisa buat pesta perayaan kecil kecilan."

"Ide bagus! Akan kubawakan cemilannya. Bagaimana, Mamori?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya? Mungkin.." Mamori hendak mengiyakan tapi sebelum itu terjadi ponselnya berdering. Nama Yoichi tertera di layarnya.

"Ah, ya ampun! Aku heran bagainama kau betah menghadapi orang itu," Risu berkata sambil menatap tajam nama di layar ponsel Mamori.

"Cinta membutakan segalanya, tahu!" Sara menambahkan disertai nada jahil dalam suaranya.

"Diamlah," protes Mamori sebelum menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ada apa?" tanya Mamori tanpa basa basi.

"Dilarang mengundang siapapun kerumah," sahut yang disana juga tanpa basa basi.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil celingukan kesegala arah. Yoichi pasti sedang mengawasinya disuatu tempat.

"Tentu aku tahu, Menejer Bodoh. Aku tahu apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu dimanapun kau berada."

"Tidak sopan! Mamata matai orang itu melanggar hukum. Tunggu saja sampai polisi datang kerumahmu. Kita akan--"

"Rumah kita, Menejer Jelek. Apa kau lupa?"

Wajah Mamori merona karena kalimat itu. Entah bagaimana satu kata ganti milik sederhana itu mampu membuat wajah ayu Mamori bersemu. Selain itu degup jantungnya juga ikut ikutan berubah lebih cepat.

"Mamo? Oh, lihat wajahnya memerah," Risu berkata.

"Mungkin Hiruma sedang mengatakan hal romantia untuknya." Sara lagi lagi tersenyum jahil.

Risu tertawa meragukan kalimat Sara sementara tawa girang Yoichi menggema di ponsel Mamori.

"Kau! Hentikan itu!" perintah Mamori hampir berteriak. "Sudah. Jangan meneleponku kalau bukan hal yang penting! Aku tutup."

Mamori memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoichi. Bisa bisa dia hanya akan bartambah kesal nantinya. Dia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di bangku taman dengan agak kasar.

"Jadi kapan kami bisa melihat apartemen barumu?" Risu bertanya sekali lagi saat tawanya mereda.

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa mengundang kalian datang dalam waktu dekat. Ada satu dan lain hal yang belum beres. Mungkin lain kali," Mamori berkata, mulai mengarang bebas.

"Apa yang belum beres?"

"Ehh.. Renovasi! Aku sedang merenovasi beberapa bagian apartemen."

"Renovasi? Hmm... Kupikir kau menyembunyikan laki laki di apartemenmu," celetuk Risu yang di sambut tawa oleh Sara.

Mamori sendiri tertawa setengah hati.

 **To be conti** **nue**

halo saya kembali update. walau sangat sangat telat dari tanggal update pertama, akhirnya saya update. karena itu saya meminta maaf kepada reader yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya.. juga semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini.

omong omong, ada yang sadar nggak judul yang di tumnail (salah nggak nulisnya?) sama yang di dalam chapter 1 beda.. yang depan Back to You yang dalam chapter Kesempatan Kedua. keteledoran saya.. (ketawa)

lalu untuk Qurratul Ain, terima kasih atas dukungannya, membuat saya jadi salah satu author favoritnya saya terharu.. (mewek) semoga author yang lain juga ikut comeback biar hirumamonya tambah banyak hehe

wah, jadi formal banget rasanya. (ketawa lagi)

terakhir, review pembaca sangat saya harapkan.


End file.
